


" My Butterflies Clipped Wings "

by SadStarry



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, No Happy Ending Fest, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadStarry/pseuds/SadStarry
Summary: Basically Nagito is dying and this is just angst so yeahThere will be lyrics and is based off of the song" Butterflys repose by Zabawa "
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 25





	" My Butterflies Clipped Wings "

' This can't be happening 

Not right now, no no nonononono ' 

Hajimes thoughts tumbled together as he slid on the ground scraping his pants and tearing them, Izuru came over quickly but stopped a few few feet away staring. " Maybe I can fix this " he stated, sounding emotionless but with a hint of hope, ironic. He tried, he thought out how to but he couldn't, he knew this. This was the one time his hope didn't counter Nagitos. 

Nagito wasn't supposed to get in between them, that wasn't how it was supposed to go why did his luck have to run out. It was so fast neither of them reacted the way they wanted to, they yelled at him, insults. He was used to it by now but by them, when he tried and did succeed with saving them that was his punishment. He was so selfish, he has both of their attention now, " I knew this would happen.. " he mumbled looking up at the two, one looking terrified and sad the other with no emotion visibly but his hands in fists. 

" If you weren't such- " Hajime started but Izuru just shot him a glare. " We need to move him to grass.. not, here on the concrete "  
Izuru and Hajime took Nagito to the grass, it was nice, warm, slightly itchy but that wouldn't matter long. 

Hajime had Nagitos head in his lap trying so hard not to cry as he ran his fingers through his hair, " You're such an idiot " 

Nagito smiles looking at them, feeling Izuru sit by him, " Butterfly.. " Izuru muttered that nickname that ironically made Nagitos heart flutter and he looks at him, " Wha- Izuru. "  
Izuru looked, mad which was new really he didn't show emotion that's how he was. " You.. " he looks at Nagitos injury, " You're so stupid and selfish, we would've been fine! "  
Nagito flinched at the yelling and tears swell in his eyes, " ah... Ahaha " he tears up more from the pain from laughing, " I know " he turns looking at the sky 

Izuru moved closer, " No snarky comeback.. "  
" I'm sorry to disappoint " Nagito says, crying more but he was tired, so very tired at that moment, " I've let you two down.. the two people I love the most "  
" No, you- " Izuru grabs his hand, hating how cold it felt though he was always cold he knew this was different.  
" You didn't, we shouldn't have gotten into the road! " Hajime raised his voice, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand, " It's our fault! We would've done the same for you " he was tearing up, well letting the tesrs slide down his face but it didn't stop. 

Nagito smiles at the two, " You are both so wonderful, I was never deserving of you two.. " he mumbled, his voice getting weaker, his breath more ragged and slow  
Hajime stares at him, Izuru said nothing just was quiet not knowing how to react.  
" I love.. no adore you both " he smiles, though it was only for a second  
" Hajime and I feel the same, you know that " Izuru states  
" He's right, you're the best thing that happened to me and him " Hajime smiled, leaning over him kissing his lips gently but wasn't long. 

" This is selfish, I know but don't leave " Nagito said, " please, just stay till I fall asleep " he couldn't say it, it would be too real for them if he did.  
Hajime felt his heart and lungs tighten, " Course butterfly, anything for you "  
Izuru nods in agreement, running his thumb over Nagitos hand.  
It was silent, they didn't know what to say, they just sat there in the atmosphere as it hung heavily on the twos shoulders as their boyfriend was barely breathing, eyes fighting to stay open. Hajime noticed, Izuru noticed but neither said anything for a few more minutes until Nagitos breathing was barely there.  
" I love you " Izuru said pecking his cheek  
" I love you so much butterfly " Hajime smiled  
Nagitos lips turned into a brief smile, " Love you.. "  
Hajime sucked in a shaky breath, " Close your pretty eyes, my butterfly  
Baby, have no fear " Hajime said leaning over him, hands shaking as Nagito slowly closed his eyes looking at the two one last time.  
Izuru put his head on Nagitos chest hearing the last of his heartbeat, he regretted it as soon as he did it, that he knew, would haunt him. That one moment he'd remember, the slow rhythm that dissipated to nothing. 

Hajime just held him whispering how much he loved him, knowing he'd get no response but he just wanted to let it out.  
Izuru sighs shakily sitting back up looking at Nagito, " Goodbye butterfly.. " he muttered, hand shakily moving his hand through his soft hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so sad, I will write an alternate ending that has happiness!


End file.
